


Angel with a Shotgun

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mention of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Kise loved being a superstar, and there are times when he hated it.</p><p>Written for AoKise Week, Day 4 - <strike>Roadtrip</strike>/Inspired by a song. Inspiration: <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvFpnM1gDQY">Angel with a Shotgun</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel with a Shotgun

There are times when Kise wonders if it's worth it, being a superstar. 

 

His modeling career took off once he'd graduated from high school, and since in Japan, a university degree wasn't necessarily needed to get a job - plus, he'd already been in contact with an aviation school and passed the exams, earning himself a pilot's license - so he had a perfectly stable and uprising career, and something to fall back on should he fail, or when he decided to leave the entertainment industry.

 

It was something he enjoyed, being in the spotlight. The fangirls, paparazzi and lack of privacy... Not so much. Still, he couldn't help but grin widely whenever he was on camera, whenever he was shooting for a brand, or a commercial for a company, or even a movie or a drama. As long as he was on camera, with the lens pointing at him, he was happy.

 

But then there were times like this, when his personal bodyguard got hurt for him. 

 

Aomine Daiki came stumbling out of the limo, one hand holding onto his shoulder where he'd been shot and the other holding the door of the car open as much as he could. Kise's eyes widened, and he made to run over to Aomine, but the blue haired man gave him a stern look and a shake of his head. No one could know that, outside of their professional relationship, they were romantically involved as well. It would only result in a lot of bad press for Kise, and with his rising career, that was the last thing that Aomine wanted.

 

Kise stopped short at Aomine's refusal, and stayed where he was. A part of him was screaming at him to run to his lover, but he knew that Aomine's logic was correct, and he really couldn't take any damage to his image right now. But this was  _Aomine Daiki_ , his lover since he was in his second year of high school, crush since his second year of  _middle school_ , and he was going to be damned if he let the world keep him away from his lover.

 

So he ran, and he slammed into Aomine - probably worsening the wound, but all Kise wanted was to be with Aomine right now - and wrapped his arms tightly around the man. He could hear the gasps and the clicking of the camera shutters, and he could hear Aomine curses as the bright lights flashed around them, but Kise didn't care. Not now, not when Aomine was hurt.

 

Lifting his hands to cup Aomine's face, Kise pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lover's lips, and despite the repeated gasping and some screams of denial, he led Aomine to sit while the paramedics sorted out Aomine's wound. 

 

"You idiot," Aomine hissed through his teeth. "Now everyone knows--"

 

"I don't care," Kise retorted, vehemently. He was tired of hiding. He'd been doing this for 6 years full time, now, and 12 years in total, and he honestly didn't give a damn what others thought of him for revealing his sexuality so blatantly. He was tired of having to pretend that Aomine wasn't his, having to pretend to be interested in his other co-workers when all he really wanted was to show the world that he was Aomine's and Aomine was his.

 

The other was about to shoot something back when his subordinate came up to him and reported on the case. Apparently, a rabid fan of Kise's top rival had decided that committing homicide to get rid of Kise was the fastest way to eliminate all competition for Kise's rival. It was petty and it was pretty much ridiculous to Aomine, but a murder was a murder and he'd be damned if he let Kise get hurt in any way.

 

"We got him, that's more important. Tighten the security around the hotel in case he has any friends," Aomine instructed, even as he hissed through his teeth from the pain of his wound being disinfected. "And give me my shotgun."

 

Said subordinate ran off, and Kise sighed exasperatedly, leaning his head on Aomine's uninjured soldier. He could just imagine the headlines of the tabloids tomorrow, about him and his relationship with Aomine. It was going to be hell, and his manager was going to be furious, but Kise had never felt happier knowing that he finally didn't have to hide any more.

 

"You're okay?" He mumbled against Aomine's neck.

 

Aomine sighed, "It's fine. But you, on the other hand, you're going to be in trouble, letting everyone know like this."

 

"Don't care, only want to be with you. My angel."

 

"Angels don't carry shotguns."

 

"My angel with a shotgun, then."

 

"That's an oxymoron, right there."

 

"Not really."

 

"Yes, it is."

 

"It's ironic, is what it is, but it isn't an oxymoron."

 

"Don't argue with me, Ryouta."

 

"But you're wrong--"

 

"What's  _wrong_ ," A venomous voice laced with anger made Kise turn around, and he gulped at the sight of his manager glaring down at him. "Is that you've just announced that you're not straight to the entire world without giving me any notice."

 

Kise cringed, hiding his face in Aomine's neck. "I'm sorry...?"

 

His manager sighed, then gestured for them to enter the hotel once Aomine's wound had been treated, taking the elevator up to Kise and Aomine's suite. "I'm going to have to deal with the paparazzi for this. I take it that you want your relationship to be out in the open, now?"

 

A nod.

 

"You might lose some sponsorships, if the companies are homophobic," The manager explained, "I doubt that there will be that many companies who choose to drop you. You're one of the best, and they wouldn't want to get it out there that they're homophobic - if they are - it's bad for their reputation. But you're going to have to deal with it if you want your relationship out in the open. There might be people who turn you down during auditions based on your sexuality alone."

 

"I know," Kise said, and there was the glint of determination in his eyes that had been the reason that his manager had picked him to take under her wing in the first place. "Thank you, Natsumi-san."

 

The manager gave a nod, and left the suite.

 

"I love you," Kise murmured, curling up into Aomine on the bed.

 

Aomine chuckled, wrapping his good arm around Kise and pulling him closer. The wound was going to be a pain in the ass, but he would deal with it, as long as he could continue to keep Kise safe. 

 

...God, that sounded cheesy.

 

* * *

A few weeks later, after the initial fuss about Idol Kise Ryouta and his boyfriend had cooled down, an advertisement the model did appeared on billboards across the country.

 

Somehow, he'd roped his boyfriend into modeling - and managed to convince the company to let him do it. Low slung jeans hung off of both men's hips, their backs to the camera, but knowing smirks tossed over their shoulder. On the left of Aomine's back was a tattoo of a feathered wing, and on Kise's right was a matching one. Plastered on the wall their fronts were facing were 4 words.

 

_Angel with a Shotgun._

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine and Kise are both 24 years old in this. Natsumi-san is Kise's manager, and is just a name that I came up with that will probably be used for my fics from now on.


End file.
